


Lost and Found

by Psycho_Pyro



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Pyro/pseuds/Psycho_Pyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get lost in the woods and run into Slenderman. He takes full advantage of you and you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

You had been so clumsy and reckless. You were walking from school to your apartment when you had finally scrounged up the courage to take the new trail through the woods. It was a simple dirt path that weaved beneath monstrous pine trees. It eventually would emerge into the city park beside your apartment building.

Now the sun was setting, making the forest around you appear ablaze. Had you strayed from the trail about an hour ago? Or had it not been that long? It sure felt like it. The humongous pines were beautiful as they basked in the last of the day's sunlight, but you weren't appreciating how astounding they looked.

Your backpack was heavy on you shoulders, causing your lower back to ache with every step. "Damn that fat ass math book." You grumbled.

When your stomach growled, you clutched onto it with a tight grasp. Looking around, you were wishing you had one of your school's disgusting lunches right then and there, when a familiar bush caught your eye. After further inspection, you realized it was a raspberry bush like the ones you and your friends had picked out of a farmer's field. The raspberries on this bush weren't as big, though. Picking off a few and popping the tiny juicy berries in your mouth, you noticed a few more bushes surrounding the first one. You stripped the others of the little red berries and gulped them down as well.

Just as you ate the last small handful, you heard a rustling from behind you. Whipping around, you received a glimpse of something moving, something big. You didn't need a second look before you tore through the vegetation in the opposite direction, eyes wide and mouth agape in a silent scream. The short skirt of your school uniform didn't protect you from the little thorn bushes tearing through the flesh on your legs. Your breasts bounced painfully with every stride, making you wish you weren't too lazy that morning to put on a bra rather than just a baggy sweatshirt.

When you ran in between two tree branches, the nearly invisible silk of a spider's web wrapped around your face. With your eyes closed to shield out the web, you tripped over a stump. Tearing at the web across you mouth, you scrambled under a nearby pine tree for cover.

You pulled your knees up to your chest as you rested your back on the tree's trunk. You breathed slowly and deeply, trying to slow down your pounding heart. Your legs burned with scratches, poison ivy, and cramped muscles. You noted you had lost your back pack sometime while running. Sweat gathered along your hairline.

Biting your bottom lip, you strained to listen for any sounds of movement. When you heard the crunching of footsteps on the dead pine needles scattered on the ground, you held your breath. Soon, black shoes stepped in front of your hiding spot. They were facing you. You wanted to run, but your legs were frozen. After a few seconds, but what seemed like an eternity to you, you felt something on your shoulder. Slowly turning your head, you spotted the spider that was the size of your hand crawling down your arm. You let out a high-pitched scream and shook your arm, flinging the spider to the ground.

Then, black tentacles wrapped around you, pinning your arms to your sides. You were yanked out of your hiding spot by them. Your feet dangled in the air as you were being held high above a lanky man with no face. He donned a black suit and red tie. The tentacles that coiled around you sprouted from his back. He swung you to the ground, knocking the breath out of your chest. Before you could recoup, he pinned you to the pine needled ground.

This was it. This was how you were going to die. You never thought it'd be like this. You thought maybe it'd be a faulty parachute while sky diving or eaten by a shark while jet skiing, seeing how reckless you were with your habit of risk taking. Maybe-

You snapped out of your thought when a white, blank face appeared over yours. You examined it. There were two areas where his white skin receded slightly, leaving the impression of eye sockets. He also had very prominent cheekbones and another sunken area where a nose should be. It looked as if someone had covered a human skull with white flesh.

You suddenly became angry. Red flushed your cheeks and you felt warmer than you did while running. Adrenaline pumped through your body. "What are you waiting for? Bring it on!" You shouted at the blank face.

You struggled under his tentacles' strength and managed to kick one of his stalky legs. The tentacle held your leg down once more, just as quickly as you had kicked him. He brought his face down closer to yours. If he had a nose, yours and his would be touching. You thought about spitting on his face, but changed your mind realizing your gloop of saliva would likely just fall onto your own face.

Suddenly, he had a mouth. In that mouth were many razor sharp teeth and an extremely long, thin, crimson, pointed tongue. Your eyes widened again and your face drained of color. When he ran his tongue down your cheek to your neck, you cringed and turned your head away.

You squeezed your eyes shut when a hot, wet pain shot from your neck all the way to your toes and fingertips. You heard a slurping noise and imagined the blood being sucked out of you by this creature. But soon you realized you had imagined the pain. Although he was indeed sucking on you, not your blood, but your skin. "What the hell?" You yelped then let out a gasp.

He had your wrists pinned to the ground above your head with one tentacle. He reached under your sweatshirt with his hands and massaged your breasts. His hands were cold, causing your nipples to harden. You bit your lip and let out a soft whimper as he pinched one. He let out a grunt in reply while he continued sucking your neck.

"O-okay th-that's enough." You whispered and struggled below his weight.

He snapped his head up to face you, growled, and bared his teeth. You pursed your lips and sighed as if annoyed to hide your fear and slight enjoyment of this creature.

A tentacle slithered up your calf, and then thigh, and then rubbed the moisture pooling below your skirt and through your thin panties. Slowly, two more tentacles joined the one and tugged your skirt and panties down your legs. You obeyed, legs weak with lust. The two tentacles that pulled off your skirt and panties hastily wrapped around your thighs and spread your legs. The other one began rubbing your clit. You arched your back in response and the creature lifted your sweatshirt over your head, revealing your breasts. He massaged your left one and sucked the right one. With the rubbing and sucking combined you let out a whimper. You were wet and tight and wanting more, even if it was from this creature, he seemed to know what he was doing anyways.

"I n-need more! Give me more!" You moaned.

He seemed to understand because he undressed hurriedly, fumbling a few moments with his tie. You bit your lip, examining every inch of him. He was all white and slender, but had muscular arms and abs, and his manhood was long and surprisingly thick.

A tentacle wrapped around your waist and two around each of your arms, lifting you up so you were eye level with him. He twirled you around swiftly so your back was toward him. He then grabbed the bottoms of your thighs with his hands and pulled your legs apart. He lowered you so the tip of his length was rubbing against your folds. You moaned again and fought to move down, but he held you fast. Two more tentacles coiled around your breasts and gave them a squeeze. He continued teasing you with until you were panting and resting your head back on his shoulder.

Finally, he lowered you down onto his length. You gritted your teeth and squeezed your eyes shut, letting out a small yelp.

He immediately stopped.

"Just do it quickly." You breathed.

He brought you down fast and you let out a gasp. You eventually got used to his size and told him to move. He brought you up and down with such a speed the sight of the forest in front of you blurred. You were concentrated on him inside you, so you paid no attention to the woods. Your breasts bounced with every thrust. He was in complete control and you liked it. You grasped the ends of the tentacles around your arms, needing to do something with your hands.

Your moans became louder and louder as you came near your climax. He was grunting as well. Soon you felt yourself tighten around him and your body filled with pleasure. He groaned as you contracted and he finished inside you. You slouched back against his heaving chest and took a deep breath. He smelled of pine sap and sweat.

He pulled you off of him and set you on the ground. You wobbled but managed to stay upright. You pulled on your panties, skirt, and sweatshirt. He dressed in his suit as well. He struggled with his tie, causing his loops to disappear when tightened like a magician, so you motioned him down.

"Not bad," you commented as you tied his tie, "I might have to come back here again." You grinned slyly.

He just tipped his head to the side and stared at you.

 

After some time with the help of the creature, you arrived to your apartment. He retrieved your back pack for you from where you lost it, also. You Googled his description on your laptop and discovered he was a Slenderman. Your eyes became heavy as you grew tired. Lying down on your bed, you wondered if you'd have another Slenderman encounter.


End file.
